marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deborah Summers (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Oscar Summers (adoptive great-grandfather-in-law, deceased); Daniel Summers (grandfather-in-law , deceased); Amanda Mueller (Black Womb) (grandmother-in-law); unnamed father-in-law, deceased; Gloria Dayne (Fontanelle) (great-step-aunt-in-law); Philip Summers (husband); Christopher Summers (Corsair) (son) Katherine Summers (daughter-in-law, deceased) Scott Summers (Cyclops) (grandson, deceased); Alexander Summers (Havok) (grandson) Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) (grandson, deceased) Madelyne Pryor-Summers (Red Queen) (granddaughter-in-law) Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (granddaughter-in-law) Cal'syee Neramani (Deathbird) (granddaughter-in-law) unnamed great-grandson (unborn) Nathan Summers (Cable) (great-grandson, deceased) Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot) (great-granddaughter-in-law, deceased) Hope Summers (great-granddaughter-in-law, deceased) Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (step-distance descendant, deceased) Hope Summers (adoptive distance descendant) Rachel Grey (Marvel Girl) (alternate reality great-granddaughter) Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (alternate reality great-granddaughter, deceased) Nathaniel Grey (X-Man) (alternate reality great-grandson) Stryfe (great-grandson's clone) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Anchorage, Alaska | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Paul Smith; John Romita Jr. | First = Uncanny X-Men #175 | HistoryText = Deborah was born in Anchorage, Alaska where she met and eventually married Philip Summers. Together they operated a cargo airline out of Anchorage. Later on they had a son - Christopher. Like his father, Christopher joined the US Air Force. He married and had two sons - Scott and Alex. Christopher with family often visited his parents on vacation. One day, when Christopher with family were returning from vacation, their plane was destroyed and entire family was believed to be dead. In truth, however, Christopher was kidnaped and spent subsequent years as space pirate Corsair, while Scott and Alex suffered traumatic amnesia and were separated from each other after the incident. Only many years later had Philip and Deborah learned that their son and grandsons were still alive. Christopher had reunited with his now adult sons and reintroduced them to their grandparents. Unfortunately, they came at the busiest season, so Philip and Deborah could not met them personally and sent their new employee - Madelyne Pryor - instead. Philip and Deborah attended Scott's wedding with Madelyne Pryor. When Scott left the X-Men he, Madelyne and their newborn son Nathan settled down in Anchorage with Philip and Deborah. After Scott left to join X-Factor, Madelyne and Nathan stayed in Anchorage. She continued to work in Philip's company until he sold it to Nathaniel Essex. Several months later Scott visited his grandparents to tell them that happened with Madelyne and their son. Philip and Deborah attended Scott's wedding with Jean Grey. In recent years Philip started to lose his eyesight. Realizing that soon he would be no longer able to fly a plane, he decides to fly for one last time. Unfortunately, he couldn't control the plane and it crashes down. Deborah called Scott to inform him that Philip is disappeared. Scott and Jean both travel to Alaska to help with the search. Philip is found and hospitalized next morning. He completely lost his eyesight, but Deborah is happy that he managed to survive at all. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Summers Family